


According to Greek Mythology

by BreeKaley



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, M/M, no break up happpened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeKaley/pseuds/BreeKaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus speit them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives I search for their other halves."<br/>-Plato</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Greek Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TMI, nor do I own the characters. I just take claim to the adorable plot.

Magnus smiled as his cat eyes passed Alec sitting in the couch, a book in hand. It was mesmerizing to see the bright blue eyes flick from one page to another, see then slowly glide from the top to the bottom. Sometimes, Alec would reach over, his eyes never falling from the book, and grab his cup of tea. Barely slowing to take a sip. However, most times, like this one, Alec's tea sat rejected and forgotten on Magnus's coffee table.

"Whatcha reading?" Magnus mused, leaning down to lean on the backrest of the couch Alec was sprawled over. Alec's held up one finger, polite as ever, to signal that he wanted to get to a stopping point. 

"A book on the Greek gods." He said, quirking his lips up in such a way that made Magnus want to grab the boy up and not let him go. He would, but Alec obviously was engrossed in the book. If he ever learned anything from his dear friend Tessa, it was that you do not mess with anyone with a book in their hands.

"I know a bit about them, did you know that humans were originally made with-"

"Four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces-"

"And Zues speit then so they would spend their lives wondering where their other half was." Magnus finished, smiling the smile of a crook who has a secret.

Alec stared for a second, then squinted and said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Magnus inwardly sighed at the oblivious boy. "Because, I believe you're what I've been searching for my entire unnatural life." Magnus kissed the shadowhunter's cheek. 

Alec blushed a deep red, his ears turning a lovely shade of pink. "O-oh."

Magnus smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Well aren't you going to say something back, Alexander?" Magnus teased.

The nephlim bit the inside of his cheek, searching for the words. He then blurted out, "I'm really glad Zeus did that because I'm too pale." He matched his arm next to Magnus, "Look, I look like snow." 

Magnus was laughing, falling into his boyfriend's side, grabbing him and kissing him. He looked down, "Our skin times really would clash wouldn't they?" He grimaced falsely and kissed Alec again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism is welcomed and accepted with great love and a pile of cookies in return.


End file.
